


《如果我爱你》之粉丝八一八

by zyn522344578



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:28:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22227919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyn522344578/pseuds/zyn522344578
Relationships: 赫海
Kudos: 2





	《如果我爱你》之粉丝八一八

标题：走过路过不要错过，可甜可盐奶萌奶萌的李东海真的不考虑一下嘛？顺便海浪们进来收图啦~

1L：李东海亲妈粉，给全世界安利wuli海海宝贝！［亲亲］姐妹们来品品海海近期的的盛世美颜~图放在2L啦~

2L:［图片］［图片］［图片］［图片］［图片］［图片］［图片］［图片］［图片］

3L：感谢姐妹！图抱走了！日常表白wuli海海~

3L：天哪我死了！海宝太好看了，我可以已经说不动了［尖叫］

4L：啊啊啊好喜欢电影首映那天的穿搭啊！把我们海海衬得好白好温柔！［星星眼］

5L：宝贝眼里有星星啊！我哭辽！［大哭］

6L：课代表来啦，海宝首映礼搭配：

西装：Gucci2019秋冬系列黑色经典西装

毛衣：Louis Vuitton高领毛衣

皮鞋：Gucci黑灰色蜥蜴纹理马扣皮靴

手表：ZENITH飞行员系列

7L：海海！妈妈爱你啊！插一句——旁边的李赫宰是真的帅！李总瑞思拜！［膜拜］

8L：妈鸭，首映那晚的李海好绝，跟隔壁影帝站一起简直了。

9L：不好意思，经过那天红毯我已经晋升为李俩cp饭。［微笑］

10L：楼上的我也是！就是感觉两人站一起好配啊啊啊！［尖叫］

11L：海唯求张双人图，听姐妹们这么一说好好奇。［乖巧］

12L：［图片］［图片］［图片］勾肩搭背什么的，超有爱！！

13L：哇两人相视一笑真的很美好啊，纵然背景人声鼎沸，我的眼里只有你哈哈哈哈哈！［大笑］

14L：去了现场的小姐妹说两人是真的蛮熟，全程一直在边笑边讲话。

15L：欣慰~我们海在剧组交到了好朋友啊。

16L：大本命李赫宰二本命李东海，妈鸭这两人配一脸怎么肥四。

17L：很抱歉提醒一下各位，本帖是李东海的个人讨论帖哦，不带别家不组cp谢谢［鞠躬］

18L：别这么扫兴嘛，都是自家姐妹随便yy一下啦~

19L：话说海海这部片子什么时候上啊？

20L：给各位小姐妹安利一下，我们海海主演的电影《如果我爱你》12月22日上映哦，电影由著名导演申东熙执导，李赫宰崔始源金希澈等大咖领衔主演，剧情口碑有保障！是不是十分期待！欢迎上映后与小伙伴共同去电影院观看哦~

21L：这绝壁要去看啊，光是阵容都值回票价了！

22L：呃……我刚跑去首映当天的生图帖里收图，想弱弱地问一句：嗨嗨是不是恋爱了啊？

23L：怎么了？海海是单身哦！楼上怎么会有这么危险的发言［疑惑］

24L：［图片］这张海海脖子那里是不是有个小红点……？

25L：……我跟你讲你不要搞事哦。［狗头］

26L：我靠！你不说我还没注意看！！调亮光线放大了看真的是一块吻痕啊啊啊啊！！！

27L：可能是当时过敏了吧，要不就是抓破了什么的，别的情况也可能会红啊，姐妹还是不要因为这个胡乱猜疑吧。

28L：对对对，还是不要随便猜测了，海海很乖的平时跟女明星上节目都很害羞，而且出道不久，不可能是吻痕什么的啦。

29L：我们海海一看就还是小孩呀，不可能是会乱搞的人。而且在我看来，nh目前没有配得上海宝的女明星［狗头］

30L：就是说嘛！吓我一跳！

31L：电影预告里海海是有感情线么？

32L：我靠跟谁啊？！这片子不是没女主吗！［崩溃］

33L：姐妹你不知道吗，这是部同性片啊同性［狗头］

34L：真没注意！我只顾着舔屏了没注意电影类型啊啊啊！

35L：wuli海跟谁演感情戏啊？金希澈？马始？

36L：管他呢，反正没女的我就放心了。［大笑］

37L：话说，这次红毯会不会是一波透剧？电影里海海跟李赫宰是一对儿？我我我随便说的啊，这不是其他人都单独走的么……

38L：这个可以有，我是腐女比耶~

39L：哈哈哈，怪不得两人关系这么好！

40L：再放几张双人图吧，真的感觉配出一脸血怎么回事哈哈哈［图片］［图片］［图片］

41L：天哪我老公持脸行凶了！这谁顶得住呀！［尖叫］

42L：眉目如画唇红齿白，风度翩翩温润如玉。总之世上所有美好的词都是为李东海量身打造的。［微笑］

43L：称赞楼上真会夸！我看了只能说一句卧槽真他妈好看！

44L：卧槽，不得不说这两人真的优越，站在一起是画啊画！

45L：瞧我发现了什么！海海今天里面穿的是LV高领毛衣诶！我记得李赫宰之前也穿过？

46L：这么快就get到两人的同款了嘛？哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。

47L：哦对我记得，李赫宰有件一样的，当时是2019早春新品LV赞助的，完了李盒嫌太单调让cody姐姐在胸前绣了个小月亮哈哈哈，超可爱的！

48L：哈哈哈居然自己绣logo，李影帝拥有一颗少女心嘛！

49L：……月亮？感情这毛衣上的月亮是李赫宰自己绣的啊？！！

50L：［图片］

51L：？？？卧槽？我看见了什么？

52L：李东海胸前这个月亮是……？

53L：我瞎了吗？

54L：姐妹你没有瞎，大家都看见了。嗯，黄色的小月亮。

55L：这……这衣服是李赫宰的啊……

56L：什么情况，公司这么穷了嘛？不给我海海准备衣服？

57L：不可能啊，那天嗨嗨一身Gucci，我还说像王子一样高贵呢，怎么可能不给准备里面的衣服。

58L：男孩子们关系太好了互穿衣服很正常吧。

59L：……有道理，说不定是玩得好什么的，李赫宰送给我们海海的。［微笑］

60L：对对对，一定是这样。

61L：作为一名李赫宰十年老粉，最近爬了李东海的墙。这小孩太好看了完全戳我点啊！让我变成cp粉我也愿意！

62L：我能说我还挺激动的嘛……互穿衣服什么的。

63L：我在此宣布从今天起我就是他俩的cp粉了！我不管！这就是他俩的第一颗糖！［尖叫］

64L：搞事是么姐妹儿，那好，带上我一起。［得意］

65L：哈哈哈我们自娱自乐圈地自萌就好了，要不然人家该说我们蹭热度抱大腿。［嘘］

66L：我看了预告片跟花絮，两人确实有些粉红，不过组组人物cp就好，上升真人还是算了吧。

67L：我决定了！以后两人的cp名就叫赫海了！哈哈哈！

68L：组真人确实不妥，晚点聊完了我就把这个帖子锁了好了。

69L：啊啊啊赫海！好甜啊！一旦接受了这个设定感觉处处是糖啊！

70L：除了红毯上的搂肩对视，会场内两人还凑在一起讲话啊啊啊！贴得好近！［疯狂尖叫］

71L：妈鸭李赫宰我都不知道你私底下这么主动的吗，都要凑到人家身上去了！［图片］［图片］［捂脸］

72L：我靠我靠我靠！我要给你们分享一张图啊啊啊！那天我在现场！刚才清内存清出来的一张！啊啊啊啊啊！我真实的叫出声了了！！［咆哮］

73L：有情况。

74L：别停啊姐妹！上图啊！

75L：［图片］［图片］

76L：……！！！

77L：这是……在干嘛……

78L：牵手了？！快来个人告诉我这俩是牵手了吗？！

79L：楼上的！是的！他俩牵手了！还是十指紧扣！啊啊啊！我死了！

80L：卧槽你们这是逼我粉cp是嘛啊？！！

81L：天哪，他俩是没想到会被拍到吧，会场那么黑两人还专门用身体挡了一下。

82L：夸奖我！我是不是拍的很好！（这貌似不是重点

83L：喂你们，这是在搞事情啊……

84L：位置问题吧，可能是挨得比较近光线又暗，所以看上去像是牵手？

85L：还有可能是关系好闹着玩呢，海海跟自家亲哥关系贼好，也穿他哥衣服还亲亲抱抱呢。

86L：是啊，有些cp粉不要太爱脑内了，海海跟金希澈啵啵的时候你们也没说啥啊。

87L：不行我现在完全兴奋，这俩肯定有啥！［激动］

88L：有没有姐妹帮我看看，李盒之前ins里发的那个戒指是不是海海平时脖子上的那个同款？［图片］

89L：……有点像诶。

90L：不用看了，就是。卡地亚LOVE系列男戒镶钻款。

91L：同款而已，明星之间同款很正常。

92L：李盒只是晒了张照片，平时好像没怎么带过。

93L：我要去考古了，总感觉今晚要挖出巨瓜啊啊啊！［尖叫］

94L：指路李盒2019ins图片汇总：链接

95L：哎呀你们别找了，真希望你们哥哥是弯的啊，yy一下得了还起劲了。［抠鼻］

96L：嗨嗨是喜欢女生的啊，我记得有个采访他说理想型是单眼皮白皮肤短头发，笑起来特别甜的。

97L：是啊，我们赫宰是单眼皮短发，皮肤特白笑起来也甜。［狗头］

98L：……

99L：你们是唯恐天下不乱么……

100L：我真的在他们ins里找到些瓜……我现在有点慌……

101L：楼上我也是……以前他们发的时候我从来没有多想，现在……

102L：这是巧合么……我玄幻了。

103L：发上来啊！找到啥了说啊！［咆哮］

104L：自己看吧。［图片］［图片］［图片］［图片］［图片］［图片］

105L：所以呢？我是路人粉，有没有人给我解释下这些照片咋了？

106L：第一张照片里李盒身后的沙发图案跟海海家沙发是一样的。［微笑］

107L：图二李赫宰穿的衣服是wuli海海健身时经常穿的外套。

108L：图三李东海煮面用的是李赫宰吃面专用小锅……操我说不下去了，这假的吧。［惊恐］

109L：……

110L：所以一开始说的脖子上的吻痕……不会是……

111L：你们不要这样啊！我只是有点萌他俩！你们这样一说我现在很慌啊啊啊啊啊！［崩溃］

112L：巧合，都是巧合。关系好比较熟，这些都很正常的。

113L：大惊小怪，玩得好互相串门拍到一些家里用品什么的，男生们都大大咧咧不会注意这些啊。

114L：但愿吧……我不想了，卧槽我好怕啊，我不会是狗到真人了叭！！

115L：姐妹别慌，其实这些都没啥，就是有些人喜欢拿出来放大说事。

116L：弱弱的补一句，还有一张李赫宰的自拍背景里有李海的心爱榨汁机……

117L：……

118L：……

119L：深呼吸。

120L：这……这么多巧合的吗……

121L：真的够了，李东海的粉能不能不要倒贴，什么都跟你们哥哥有关，真以为你家世最可是个人都要喜欢吗？

122L：楼上说话注意点，什么叫倒贴，再说这是我家的帖子，你跑来吠什么吠。

123L：看到这忍不住了，专注自家不好吗，见到点粉红就拉郎配，你这么喜欢给你家哥哥找男人别找到我家来。

124L：我就呵呵了，这么叫拉郎？你看了照片吗搁这儿叫唤？饭拍清清楚楚是你家大影帝从头到尾粘着我们海不放还上手，要点脸行不行？

125L：某影帝粉也别来我家楼下找存在感了，我们海海一十八线没出逼的小演员只想安心拍戏，实在攀不起你家天王巨星，所以你们也别来叭叭了。「呕吐」

126L：两人私下都是好友，粉丝别在这撕逼了。

127L：看清楚是谁先倒贴的OK？我们赫宰拿影帝的时候李东海在哪抠脚还不知道呢，现在合作一部电影就真拿自己当回事了？

128L：真是吃相难看，一出道两年小演员家粉丝见了几张新闻图就在这跟人称兄道弟了？关系好？你们家正主知道吗？要不要去问问自家哥哥在赫宰这混到熟脸没？

129L：你家影帝哥哥是我海前辈你可不是，吃相难看？说的是你主子吧？要不要我翻下你家的绯闻？真是男女不忌来者不拒啊，就李赫宰这样的，我海还看不上眼呢。［呵呵］

…………

这是什么走向？！刚才不是已经一步步接近真相了吗？！怎么突然骂起来了？！

李赫宰盯着手机一脸恨铁不成钢——真是笨死了！你们是我带过的最差的一届粉丝！

他横在沙发上，手中的手机都要被他按坏了，他点击评论打字回复“我跟李东海是真的”，刚点发送系统就显示请登录。

他咬牙，气鼓鼓地选择注册账号。

昵称，李赫宰——对不起，此昵称已被使用。

啊，差点忘记了自己的国民度。

leehyukjae——对不起，此昵称已被使用。

好吧，再换。

李赫宰本人——对不起，此昵称已被使用。

我忍，我今天偏要评论！

李赫宰是我、我是李赫宰、国民影帝李赫宰、少女杀手李赫宰、宝石美男李赫宰、苏神本神李赫宰、南韩第一A李赫宰、童颜巨根李赫宰……

啊啊啊啊啊！为什么都不行！李赫宰气到在沙发上打滚。

人太红了连ID都被抢！

李赫宰被折磨的没办法，跟取名杠到底了开始自暴自弃胡乱打字，最后在他锲而不舍的尝试下，终于以“李东海下面给我吃”的ID成功注册到了账号。

165L：李赫宰跟李东海是真的！两人还上床了！

166L：楼上有病？

167L：哪来的脑残粉，赶紧滚。

168L：李东海上没上过床我不清楚，但是李赫宰睡过的人不要太多，新闻随便一搜就是。［微笑］

169L：都说了他俩是真的！李东海现在正在李赫宰家里躺着呢！

170L：xjj你是患上妄想症了吗？不管你是谁家的适可而止哦，这帖已经禁cp禁别家了，再说可是要被删的。

171L：废话那么多干嘛直接删楼吧，楼上的ID一看就知道不是什么好人。

？？？

李赫宰一脸懵逼，你可以质疑我的言论，但不能质疑我的昵称。

再说，我是被谁们逼到只能用这种ID了啊！嫌弃我的ID？不管是李东海下的面还是李东海的下面我都吃过！我骄傲了吗？！

李赫宰气到冒烟，正想再次加入战局时，系统提示此贴已被删除。

阿西——

一把丢了手机，李赫宰瘫在沙发里犹如一条死鱼。李东海躲在书房一下午不知道捣鼓什么，他中途进去过一次，那人见他进来立刻手忙脚乱把散了一桌的纸藏在身下，这次李赫宰怎么耍赖都没用，李东海把纸张捂得严严实实就是不给他看，李赫宰无法，被赶出来后只能窝在沙发上玩手机。

“宝贝呀，我饿了——”他揉揉肚子，朝着书房呼喊。

房里传出点动静，不一会儿李东海心情很好的走出来，边笑边问：“晚上想吃什么？”

李赫宰眼珠一转认真思考了下：“拉面？”

“不行，老吃这些对身体不好。”李东海像是早就计划好了晚餐，伸长手臂在橱柜里翻找。

“而且你最近不能吃辛辣的。”李东海补充着探出半个身子眨眼，“糖醋肉怎么样？”

李赫宰躺在那点点头，心想他的小宝贝可真贴心。

不久前他又去get了一个李东海同款。

那天晚上李赫宰回到家就神神秘秘的凑到李东海面前，盯着人仿佛要将人看穿一样，脸上写满了得意但就是不说话。

“干什么呀这么高兴。”李东海失笑，蹲在他跟前的李赫宰就像只大狗一样冲他吐舌摇尾巴。

李赫宰二话不说抓住他的手掀起自己上衣，就在纳闷这人怎么一进屋就脱光时，视线刚好落在那人平滑的胸口上，李东海瞪大双眼愣住了。

健康强壮的左胸胸口赫然刻着一小排英文字母，那几个字母李东海再熟悉不过，此时创口正在微微渗血，附近的皮肤也略微肿起泛红。这人似乎为了与自己胸前的刺青完全相配，连位置字体都纹得完全一致，更像是为了证明自己爱得更深，字母后面还加了一个小巧的爱心。

LDH♡

李东海顿时红了眼角，他触上那块凸起的皮肤，指尖止不住的轻轻颤抖。

李东海觉得自己在面对李赫宰时永远有用不完的勇气和果断，他二十几年中规中矩的人生里做过最叛逆的事或许就是爱上李赫宰并不顾一切与他在一起了。

他忘了自己当时是抱着怎样的心情踏入纹身室的，当针刺破皮肤在心口留下爱人的名字时，眼前的视线变得模糊，那不是因为疼痛难忍而是内心油然而生的一股强烈满足。

它能证明我们相爱过，李东海想。

即使以后他们分开了，这个刺青也会陪伴他一辈子，这是他们曾经相爱留下的记号，在距离心脏最近的地方。

那个时候的李东海是忐忑不安的，每天沉浸在患得患失中。李赫宰知道了这枚刺青的存在后也没多说什么，只是在水乳交欢时会对心口这块肌肤格外小心疼爱，每次都要停留好久。

李东海一开始认为李赫宰对他把这份多到无处安放的浓烈爱意刺在胸口处的行为是不在乎的，然而没想到……

“幼稚。”他咬牙吐出两个字，抿紧了嘴唇好像下一秒就要滴下眼泪。

李赫宰满意于爱人当下的反应，他放下衣服牵着李东海的手在微凉的手背疼惜的吻了吻，一直没从爱人脸上移开的视线中又是骄傲又是满足。

李东海弯下身子与他头抵头，他想开口却不知道该说些什么，李赫宰眼眸亮晶晶的，仰头在他嘴唇上亲了一口，“啾”的一声脆响在紧贴的空间里亲昵又调皮。

“你以后跑不掉了。”李赫宰轻笑着，拉过李东海一根食指在自己左胸上轻轻地戳了戳：“你已经被我锁在这里了。”

李东海吸吸鼻子，眼泪还是不争气的掉下几颗，他拭去泪水跋扈地对身前人警告：“你也是。”

“你要是敢丢下我，我就把你坏透的心脏一口吃掉。”

李东海鼓起腮帮子凶巴巴的，嗷呜一口咬上李赫宰带着痛意的左胸。

厨房里是滋滋的油锅声与李东海忙碌的背影，李赫宰内心一片柔软，觉得眼前的画面正是自己一直追寻的安定和幸福。

他起身踏入厨房，从背后拥住爱人纤细的腰肢，下巴抵在肩窝在人脖子上亲了一口。

李东海的身体温热又朝气蓬勃，两人交缠在一起的衣服都散发着同款香味，抱在怀里让人心猿意马。

“嗯？”李东海手下动作不停，扭头与李赫宰交换了一个柔情似水的吻。

“抱着比较舒服。”

李东海吃吃地笑，任由身后的人揽着他在烟雾缭绕中左右摇晃。

像是想起了什么，李赫宰拿起手机举在两人脸前，轻声提醒：“看镜头。”

做饭的李东海闻言抬头，看向镜头的一瞬间李赫宰点下拍摄，姿势亲密的两张脸出现在相册里。

“啾”——又是一口，李赫宰心满意足嘱咐道：“好了，你做饭吧。”

李东海不明所以，摇摇头随他去了。

李网民回到客厅，对之前浏览过的帖子念念不忘，发现的确被删除后，他不死心去翻那个楼主有没有另开新帖，他好把此张“铁证”上传上去。

没一会儿他失望地关闭程序，讨论他俩的帖子再也没出现。

哼，就此放弃是我李赫宰会做的事吗？

李大影帝的人生信条里就没有知难而退这四个字。

他转而打开INS，输入了几个字，将两人刚才拍的亲密照也点了上去。

照片中李赫宰从后拥着李东海，两人贴得极近，他的整个眉毛眼鼻照得十分清楚，藏在李东海身后的嘴唇像是在亲吻那人的后颈。而李东海离镜头较近只出现了小半张脸，露出的那只眼睛清澈湿润，带着一丝懵懂的茫然。

李影帝眼珠一转觉得还不够，干脆脱了上衣将镜头对准自己胸前还在恢复期的刺青来了张高清无码自拍。

编辑好文字勾选好照片，李赫宰手指一点更新了自己的新动态：

Leehyukjae0404：My love ［图片］［图片］

大影帝上传完后完全不理会瞬间响起的手机提示声，拿起李东海丢在茶几上的手机，三两下将两人的手机同时关机。

“赫宰，来帮我卷下袖子。”那边传来李东海的呼唤。

“来啦宝贝~”李赫宰语气轻快，扬手将手机扔进沙发小跑进了厨房。


End file.
